Present From Heaven
by Clara Merisa
Summary: Takdir yang mengikat mereka. cinta yang masih ada hingga sekarang. Cinta yang 'masih' terselamatkan dari maut yang telah merenggut nyawa pemuda itu. dan...pemuda itu kembali untuk mengurus 'sesuatu' yang sempat tertunda akibat tragedi itu. "Mungkin ia tak tau, dan takkan pernah tau, bahwa aku pernah menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya." -Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Clara Merisa © Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Tragedy

Rate : T+

Length : Multichapter

Pair : Sasuke x Hinata

_**Warning**_ : _AU_, Sedikit _OOC_, _Typo(s)_,abal,Terinspirasi dari berbagai hal.

**A/N : Maaf jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, tempat, waktu XD karena ini benar-benar berasal dari otak saya.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

_***Present From Heaven***_

Matahari mulai tenggelam seiring waktu, warna jingga yang mempesona itu terpantul diwajah seorang gadis dengan rambut _Indigo_nya yang tertiup angin. Mata _Onyx_ itu masih terpaku pada matahari yang akan tenggelam dilautan sana. Gadis itu masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun memancarkan luka mendalam.

Ia benci dunianya sekarang, bahkan gadis cantik yang ternyata bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Rasanya ia mau tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar penuturan dingin dan tegas dari sang Ayah. Mengingat ucapan pria paruh baya itu membuat hatinya teriris.

Tak seberguna itukah dirinya? Kenapa dengan mudah Ayahnya bilang akan menjodohkan Hinata. Apa karena ia masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan dianggap tak bisa meneruskan perusahaan _Hyuuga_ _Corporation_? Apa karena Hinata dianggap lemah?

'_Bahkan jika aku matipun, dia takkan peduli padaku.'_ Batin Hinata.

...

**_HINATA POV:_**

Pagi telah menjelang, dan tentu saja aku sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kesekolah, _**Konoha Internatonal Senior High School.**_

Ku turuni tangga menuju ruang makan, disana sudah ada Ayah,Hanabi dan Neji-_nii_.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, acara sarapan selalu hening mencekam, terasa dingin dan canggung. Semenjak ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan itu semuanya berubah menjadi ada yang mengatakan padaku kapan peristiwa itu tak bisa mengingat apapun saat aku terbangun dirumah sakit.

Tak ada lagi hangatnya kasih sayang dirumah ini, semuanya membuatku merasa asing.

Ayah berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan entah sejak kapan pria itu tak mau mendengarkan ucapanku. Ia selalu membandingkan aku dengan Hanabi yang _notabene_ nya lebih bisa diandalkan ketimbang aku.

Hanabi, tak banyak yang berubah darinya. Ia hanya menjadi gadis yang lebih pendiam semenjak Ayah membebankan pekerjaan yang terlalu dini untuk gadis seumuran Hanabi. Ia bukan lagi adikku yang ceria dan tempat berbagi cerita untukku. Ayah seolah menjadikan aku dan Hanabi adalah musuh. Walau aku tau Hanabi juga sama sepertiku, sama-sama tak menyetujui sikap ayah yang terlalu egois.

Neji-_nii_,aku menyayanginya dan masih sama hingga sekarang. Ia tak berubah, masih dingin dan irit bicara. Walau semua itu untuk menutupi kepeduliannya padaku, ia secara tak langsung memberiku izin untuk tak menyetujui perjodohan itu.

"Aku selesai makan, Hinata ayo berangkat." Neji-_nii_ meminum susu hangatnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat pada Ayahku dan menyusul Neji-_nii_ yang lebih dulu berada didalam mobil.

...

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_!" seperti biasa, suara ceria dari sahabat pirangku ini selalu memecah keheningan kelas.

"_Ohayou_ Ino-_chan_." Ku balas sapaannya beserta senyuman.

Aku duduk dikursi paling belakang didekat jendela yang mengarah pada lapangan. Aku menyukai duduk disini, selain mendapat banyak udara segar, disini juga termasuk bangku yang jauh dari kebisingan para siswi yang sering menggosip.

Aku menyukai keheningan. Aku memang termasuk siswi yang tak pandai bergaul dan pendiam, tapi aku beruntung semua teman-temanku tak ada yang menjauhiku karena sifat anti sosial ku itu.

Kelas menjadi hening saat pintu kelas bergeser dan mendapati guru _killer_ memasuki kelas kami, yaitu Anko-_senpai._

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa kalau hari ini guru _killer_ itu akan memasuki kelas kita!" keluh Sakura yang berada didepan mejaku sambil menepuk jidatnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhannya.

"Baik, buka halaman 68. Kerjakan soal-soal lalu kita ulangan!" seru Anko-_senpai_ dengan nada santai tapi penuh ketegasan.

"_Aish_, sudah ku selalu ulangan mendadak _sih_?" Kini pemuda bertato dipipi bernama Kiba itu terlihat frustasi saat mendengar ulangan mendadak ini.

"_Hei_, walaupun ulangan ini diberi tahu sebelumnya, aku berani bertaruh kau takkan belajar tuan Inuzuka!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ah, diam saja kau Haruno!" Kiba terlihat kesal saat mendapat senyuman mengejek dari Sakura.

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara mereka yang tempat duduknya sejajar.

Melihat mereka yang kembali hening,kuputuskan mengerjakan apa yang disuruh oleh Anko-_senpai_.

...

"Baiklah, semoga hasil ulangan kalian kali ini tidak membuatku kecewa. Selamat siang." Lalu wanita itu pergi keluar kelas dengan wajah angkuhnya.

'_**Huft...'**_

Terdengar helaan nafas dari teman-teman sekelas Hinata. Gadis indigo itu yakin tak hanya dirinya yang mengeluhkan tentang sikap Anko-_sensei_.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_!"Seru Ino yang hampir seperti teriakan, mengingat tempat duduk mereka berjauhan.

Tanpa menanyakan perihal Ino memanggilnya, ia berjalan menuju tempat gadis berambut pirang itu duduk. "Ada apa Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini memang tiba-tiba, tapi..," Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, menghela nafas lalu kembali bersuara.

"Ah, tidak jadi." Ino tersenyum. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia jadi bingung dengan teman-temannya akhir-akhir ini,sering menanyakan sesuatu namun selalu berakhir dengan kalimat 'Tidak jadi.' Atau 'Ah,aku lupa.'

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Oh Tuhan.

...

Gadis Itu tak menyangka bahwa akan turun hujan. Padahal acara ramalan cuaca ditelevisi jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panas dan mengikat rambut Indigo panjangnya menjadi kuncir kuda. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali, kapan hujan akan reda? Dan lagi, Neji bilang tak bisa menjemput Hinata karena tiba-tiba ada rapat penting dengan kliennya. _**Oh!God!**_ hari ini _mood_ Hinata benar-benar hancur, walau tertutup oleh wajah manisnya.

"Butuh payung?" suara pemuda memecah keheningan diantara suara berisik yang ditimbulkan dari hujan deras.

Hinata menoleh kesamping kirinya. Menemukan pemuda memakai jaket biru malam gelap, dengan rambut _raven_nya yang terlihat...kering? dan..tunggu! sejak kapan pemuda itu ada disini? Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, menimbulkan pemuda itu memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"...hei?kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata memandangi wajah _stoic_ pemuda itu. matanya..._Lavender_? tunggu! Apa ia berasal dari _klan_ Hyuuga? Hinata merasa keningnya berdenyut kala banyak berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman kecut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"..." Dan Hinata membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya ditengah derasnya hujan.

Entah apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Tangan pemuda itu dingin. Entah perasaanya saja atau...memang denyut nadi pemuda itu tak berfungsi?

Selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah tiba dikediaman Hyuuga. Hinata sedikit terperanjat saat menemukan pemuda disampingnya sudah tidak ada lagi,meninggalkan dirinya sendirian didepan gerbang rumahnya sambil memegang payung hitam milik pemuda itu.

Hinata hampir tak mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Ia merasa ini mimpi, namun ketika menyadari Hanabi memanggil namanya saat membukakan pintu gerbang, barulah ia sadar, bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Saat itu juga kepala Hinata terasa pusing.

Dan sesaat setelah itu, kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

...

Hinata butuh beberapa menit hingga kesadarannya kembali pulih.

Ia diam, dan berpikir. Apa itu tadi? Kejadian saat pulang sekolah dan pemuda itu...

Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila! Apa itu sebuah penampakan hantu? Hantu sekolah yang sering digosipkan teman-temannya baru-baru ini? Hantu pemuda yang cukup-_errr_ tampan.

"_Nee-chan_ akhirnya kau sadar juga." Suara penuh kekhawatiran itu tentu dari adik Hinata –Hanabi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk disertai senyuman tulus. Diliriknya sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk dan segelas susu hangat yang dipegang Hanabi.

"Apa kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin Neji-_nii_ memasak." Hanabi mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, mengingat betapa traumanya kakak laki-lakinya itu, karena rambut cokelat pemuda itu hampir terbakar.

Hinata mengulum senyumnya, mengerti arah pembicaraan Hanabi tentang Neji.

Hinata teringat sesuatu. Ia memegang sebelah matanya, lalu mengeluarkan suara paraunya, "Hanabi..." ia memberi jeda lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kau tau tentang mataku...ini?"

Hanabi jelas sekali terlihat terkejut, lalu kembali memasang ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Ya, aku tau." Ucap Hanabi tanpa memandang Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, mata itu milik...Ibu."  
>"Hanabi, jangan bercanda! Ibu kita seorang Hyuuga!" Hinata menaikkan oktaf nada bicaranya.<p>

"Dari klan Hyuuga, tak semuanya memiliki mata _Amysthy,kan_!" dan Hanabi tentu membalasnya.

"A-Aku masih tak percaya..."

Hanabi meletakkan nampan itu, lalu berdiri. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu akan membuat _Nee-chan_ tambah sakit." Kemudian gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

'_A-Aku merasa telah dibohongi..'_ Hinata membatin sambil meringis.

_Ah_, sepertinya ia harus minum obat setelah ini.

...

"Kau yakin juga melihatnya?"

"Iya! Jelas-jelas ia berdiri –_ah_ seperti menunggu seseorang digerbang sekolah kemarin!" Gadis berambut pirang terlihat antusias.

"M-Menunggu? Kemarin? Saat hujan?"

"I-Iya! Dan –Astaga! Hinata kemarin sendirian _kan_ saat menunggu Neji?"

"Apa Hinata juga melihatnya?"

"Entahlah..." ucapan sepasang sahabat dengan warna rambut terang itu,terpaksa harus berakhir ketika mendengar yang sedang dibicarakan memasuki kelas.

Hinata.

Gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Gadis itu terlihat murung, dan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan bisik-bisik dari teman-temannya.

Ia hanya terfokus pada pemuda itu. siapa sebenarnya pemuda bermata _Lavender_ itu? Kenapa ia merasa ada terikat sesuatu dengannya?

Bel masuk kelas membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata menatap awan hitam yang menggumpal dilangit sana lewat jendela besar disamping tempat duduknya.

'_Nampaknya akan turun hujan lagi.'_ Pikir gadis itu.

Arah pendangannya beralih kelapangan–ah lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tengah berdiri disana tengah memandang menyipitkan matanya, mencoba agar gambaran wajah pemuda itu lebih jelas.

Astaga.

Hinata membelalakan matanya. Pemuda itu... pemuda yang sama. Yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa tidur. Yang membuatnya penasaran.

Hinata masih memperhatikan pemuda berambut Raven itu.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan mulutnya. Apa itu hanya perasaan Hinata atau memang benar? Gerakan mulut pemuda itu baru saja terlihat mengatakan sebuah kalimat seperti 'Tunggulah Aku'.

"Baiklah, harap semuanya tenang, kita akan memulai pelajarannya." Suara seorang pria dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Hah_, Iruka-_sensei_." Keluh Kiba dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang menyangga kepalanya dari belakang.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Iruka-_sensei_, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. merasa semua kembali normal dan Iruka-_sensei_ terlihat santai, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu.

Dan hasilnya nihil. Mata _Onyx_ Hinata tak menemukan pemuda itu dibawah sana.

Keringat dingin meluncur begitu saja dari pelipisnya. Ia merasa tiba-tiba saja angin dingin entah dari mana berhembus melewati tengkuknya.

Ia menjadi merinding sendiri. Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Hinata berdehem pelan lalu mengusap-usap tengkuknya untuk sekedar menghapuskan rasa tegangnya.

...

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata kembali mengalami hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

Hujan deras, dan Neji tak bisa menjemputnya. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? gumam Hinata berulang kali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dan...pemuda itukembali muncul.

"Astaga.." Hinata membelalakan matanya saat pemuda itu kembali muncul tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dingin, lalu berkata. "Kau tau aku siapa?"

"Justru itu yang akan ku tanyakan padamu." Sahut Hinata.

"Aku...Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kau Uchiha? Maksudku, kau bukan dari _klan_ Hyuuga?"

"Bukan. Aku Uchiha."

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Ada apa?" pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata mengembangkan senyuman.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak melihat senyuman tulus milik gadis itu. sudah lama sekali ia..

"Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat dengan aksen aneh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam sekolahmu?"

"Aku..." Sasuke memberi jeda dan menatap hamparan langit, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku melepas seragamku, karena basah saat bermain bola."

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda ia paham dengan alasan Sasuke.

"Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku-"

...

**_To Be Contiuned..._**

_**A/N**_: _ Omegot, ini fanfic kedua saya tentang SasuHina. Entahlah apa fanfic ini bagus, tapi saya hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasi saya. ^^ saya akan berterimakasih banyak apabila kalian meninggalkan kritik,saran,pesan,kesan. Flame? Mungkin jangan sekarang, takut saya tidak siap dan kembali menuliskan Discontiuned dalam fanfic saya.

Mind to RnR ?


	2. Chapter 2

Clara Merisa © Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Tragedy

Rate : T+

Length : Multichapter

Pair : Sasuke x Hinata

_**Warning**_ : _AU_, Sedikit _OOC_, _Typo(s)_,abal,Terinspirasi dari berbagai hal.

**A/N : Maaf jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, tempat, waktu XD karena ini benar-benar berasal dari otak saya.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**CHAPTER 2**

_***Present From Heaven***_

"Bukan. Aku Uchiha."

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Ada apa?" pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata mengembangkan senyuman.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak melihat senyuman tulus milik gadis itu. sudah lama sekali ia..

"Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat dengan aksen aneh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam sekolahmu?"

"Aku..." Sasuke memberi jeda dan menatap hamparan langit, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku melepas seragamku, karena basah saat bermain bola."

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda ia paham dengan alasan Sasuke.

"Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku-"

_**Drrtt...Drttt...**_

Ponsel milik Hinata bergetar.

"Sebentar." Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke, kemudian menjawab telpon dari orang disebrang sana.

'_Hinata kau dimana? Segeralah pulang! Aku tak ingin mendengar ceramah Hanabi tentang kau yang pingsan didepan gerbang rumah!'_

"Baik, aku akan segera pulang. _Nii-san_ tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku." Senyuman Hinata mengembang.

'_Oke, sekarang kau bersama siapa? Sendirian?'_

Ia kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke. "Aku bersama dengan temanku."

'_Perempuan? Laki-Laki? Jangan bilang dia laki-laki! Kau tahu aku benci-'_

"Hm, baik. _Bye_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata memutuskan sambungan telpon diantara mereka.

"Kakakmu?" tebak Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Yup_! Dia memang sedikit _**over protektif**_ padaku." Ucap Hinata seakan itu menjengkelkan.

"_Sister complex_? Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?" Sasuke bicara seraya membuka payungnya.

"Ya...selama aku menjadi adiknya." Hinata mencoba mengulum senyumnya, mengingat betapa lucunya melihat ekspresi marah Neji ketika ia berdekatan dengan lawan jenisnya. –kecuali Ayah Hinata dan Neji sendiri.

"Aku terkesan." Sasuke kembali bersuara. Mereka terus berbicara, hingga tak terasa Hinata sudah berada didepan gerbang rumahnya. Ia menoleh.

Dan ia sadar pemuda itu kembali menghilang, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri menggenggam payung hitam miliknya.

Dan Hinata juga menyadari bahwa... pemuda itu, bukan pemuda biasa.

...

Hinata memasuki kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Kemudian memutuskan berendam dengan air hangat, mungkin akan membuat tubuhnya kembali _rileks_.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit ia berendam, ia memakai piama bermotif gambar beruang, dan menyalakan pengharum ruangan aroma terapi –_Lavender_- miliknya.

Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit _kram_ akibat terlalu lama diluar dalam keadaan hujan.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya, dan mengecek apakah ada pesan diponsel pintarnya.

Tidak ada.

Hinata menghela nafas pendek, lalu mencoba menutup matanya.

'_Hinata...'_

Suara itu, suara pemuda yang tak asing baginya, tapi kenapa terdengar lirih?

'_Hime...'_

Hinata langsung terbangun dan dalam posisi duduk.

Apa itu tadi? Mimpikah? Suara siluet pemuda itu nampak nyata. Ia bahkan baru menyadari ia sedang berkeringat, padahal ini sedang musim hujan.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yag terjadi padaku?" gumam Hinata disertai helaan nafas.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

_**DEG!**_

S-Suara siapa itu? seingatnya pintu kamarnya ia kunci dan...

Hinata melirik seseorang yang bersandar didinding yang bersebrangan dengan kasurnya.

Dengan rambut _raven_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, seraya melipat tangan didepan dada dengan menyeringai bak Iblis?!

"K-Kau S-S-Sasuke,_kan_?!"

"_Tadaima_,**H-i-n-a-t-a**." Dengan penuh penekanan, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu membuat nafas Hinata tercekat.

"K-Kenapa kau ada disini, dan k-kau...apa kau ini manusia?" Hinata menatap _horror_ kearah Sasuke yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Pemuda itu tak berhenti menatap intens kearahnya.

"Bukan. Aku bukan manusia, kau tau itu Hinata." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"L-Lalu k-kenapa k-kau kesini?!"

"Aku hanya rindu padamu, kau keberatan?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata yang sudah merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-_san_, a-aku..." Hinata menunduk.

Sasuke yang melihat ada perubahan sikap dari Hinata, kemudian mundur dari hadapan Hinata.

"Kau tak mengingatku,_eh_?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu!"

"..." Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Ia menghela nafas berat. _'Sudah ku duga.'_ Pikir Sasuke

"Jadi, kau ini **Hantu**?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, dan aku belum bisa kembali kealam sana jika urusanku belum selesai disini." Jelas Sasuke yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Apa orang lain bisa melihatmu?"

"Sebagian, dan jika aku mau,aku bisa terlihat oleh semua orang, dan yang pasti belum mengetahui kematianku."

"K-Kau..kesepian?"

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, menampakkan iris _Lavender_ miliknya dan menatap Hinata.

"Tentu. Dan itu karena gadis yang ku cintai."

"Ada apa dengan gadismu?"

"Ayolah Hinata, kau terlihat sedang mengorek masalah pribadiku. Kau tau? Itu _**Privasi**_." Sasuke menahan senyumnya, ketika melihat respon Hinata yang lucu, karena megerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku,_kan_ hanya ingin tahu, siapa tahu aku kenal dengan gadis itu." ucap Hinata.

"Kau pasti...mengenalnya."

"Benarkah?"

'_**HINATAAA! CEPAT MAKAN SIANG!'**_

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, dan menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Makanlah. Kau perlu tenaga untuk mendengar ceramah **merdu** dari _nii-san_ mu tu." Sasuke mencibir. –ah.. andai Hinata tau kehidupan Sasuke sebelum maut merenggut nyawanya. Ia pasti akan tercengang melihat perbedaan sikap Sasuke.

Hinata menahan tawanya, dan mengangguk patuh pada apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Dan meninggalkan pemuda _Raven_ itu sendirian dikamarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Bahkan dia tidak mengingatku."

...

"Siapa yang memasak ini?" tanya Hinta, dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei, makan saja. Yang jelas kau dilarang berkomentar tentang masakan itu." Sahut Neji dengan wajah dibuat seolah sedang kesal.

Hinata tak bisa berhenti mengulum senyumnya, ketika tatapan Hanabi seolah mengatakan 'Jangan-dimakan-atau-kau-akan-mati'

Karena ingin membuktikan tatapan horror Hanabi melihat makanan dimeja, ia mencicipi sup buatan Neji.

Lumayan, pikir Hinata. Dan mata _onyx_ Hinata beralih pada cumi goreng yang terlihat enak.

Tangan Hinata hampir menggapai cumi goreng, hingga seruan Hanabi membuatnya tersentak.

"JANGAN DIMAKAN!" Seru Hanabi dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Hinata bingung, dan Neji memberikan _Super DeathGlere_ kearah Hanabi.

Hinata menggendikan bahunya dan memakan cumi goreng yang sempat tertunda.

Hmphh..

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa ia menelan cumi goreng yang terasa seperti kertas gosong(?)

"_N-Nee-chan_? Kau baik-baik saja,_kan_?" Hanabi khawatir setelah melihat raut wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi.

"A-Aku baik, _Ueks_.." dan kalian tahu Hinata berakhir dimana?

.

Hinata berulang kali harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya, dan berulang kali juga memutar keran diwastafel untuk membasuh mulut dan wajahnya.

Kali ini tak hanya Hanabi yang khawatir dan panik, namun Neji lebih berambut gondrong itu sampai ingin menelpon _ambulance_ dan sampai ingin menelpon Ayah Hinata yang lagi bertugas diluar negri. Oh, _well..._ apa pemuda itu ingin memperparah keadaan dengan menelpon Ayah Hinata? Semua orang pasti akan bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Hinata kau baik-"

"_Ueks,Ueks_.."

"Aku minta-"

"_Ueekss_.."

"..Maaf." ucap Neji.

Hanabi dan Hinata sontak berpaling kearah Neji secara bersamaan.

"A-Apa?" Neji tentu merasa risih dipandangi secara bersamaan seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja _kok_."

Neji tentu saja spontan mengehela nafas lega, beberapa menit lalu ia sangat merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu,walau ia tau,Hinata akan selalu bisa memafkannya mengingat hati gadis itu yang terlalu lembut dan...rapuh.

Merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Hinata memutuskan beristirahat dikamarnya, dan mencoba meyakinkan Hanabi dan Neji bahwa ia sudah baikkan –walau niat awalnya agar mereka tidak mengikuti Hinata memasuki kamar. Mengingat Sasuke menunggunya.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan,lalu kali ia harus menghela nafas.

"Kau baru saja muntah?" entah pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dilontarkan oleh Sasuke yang tengah merebahkan diri dengan santai dikasur Hinata.

"Kenapa kau..."

"Kau lupa? Aku ini... Hantu." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis.

Hinata hanya merespon dengan membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke, padahal jika diperhatikan, Hinata tipe gadis penakut dan lemah jadi sangat mustahil jika ia memandang biasa pada makhluk _**astral**_(?) dikamarnya ini.

"S-Sasuke-_san_.." panggil Hinata dengan memainkan jarinya. –hey! Itu membuat Sasuke gemas melihat tingkah imut yang secara tak sengaja dibuat oleh gadis itu.

"Hn?"

"B-Boleh aku curhat?" Hinata masih menunduk,dan Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh telinganya.

Apa ia tak salah dengar? Seorang Hinata...baru saja ingin curhat dengan...seorang Hantu?

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk menjaga _image_-nya didepan gadis ini.

Ayolah Sasuke, kau sudah meninggal dan masih bisa-bisanya berusaha terlihat _cool_?

"A-Aku...ingin dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang belum ku kenal. Dan itu keputusan mutlak _Otou-san_." Ucap Hinata disertai helaan nafas.

Sasuke melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya –masih dengan posisi berbaring diatas kasur Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk..." Ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh Sasuke, "Membatalkan perjodohan **sialan** itu,_kan_? Baiklah!" _Oke_, entah Hinata yang terlalu berharap atau pendengarannya yang salah, ia merasa Sasuke sangat bersemangat untuk membantunya membatalkan perjodohan itu tanpa berbasa-basi seperti menanyakan alasan Hinata tidak menyetujui rencana sepihak Ayahnya itu.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, lalu berubah menjadi senyuman lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Senyuman itu tulus, dan ditujukan pada Roh bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan itu kali pertamanya –ah tidak, mungkin sudah **berkali-kali**- Sasuke tertegun melihat senyuman tulus itu.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari,ada rona tipis singgah diwajah _stoic_-nya, dan ikut mengiringi senyum gadis didepannya itu, walau hanya senyuman tipis.

Dan dari sinilah kisah mereka –_kembali-_ akan dimulai.

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat semua siswa dan siswi bersorak senang karena membuat guru _Killer_ mereka,Anko-_sensei_ harus menghela nafas kasar dan memasukan kembali soal ulangan mendadaknya –lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang terlihat senang saat wanita tegas itu menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Hinata baru saja membuka novel yang baru dibelinya, tiba-tiba gadis _pinky_ bermarga Haruno itu berbalik dan menanyakan sesuatu, "Hinata-_chan_, kau bertemu...dia?"

"_A-Ano_, _gomen_ Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura mengenyitkan keningnya lalu menghela nafas dan kembali berkata, "Kau tau? Pemuda yang saat hujan selalu terlihat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah_**-Ups**_!" Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia telah membeberkan gosip sekaligus topik _sensitif_ mengenai _'dia'_.

"..." Hinata terdiam, lalu bayangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang selalu ada saat ia sendirian menunggu hujan reda. Apa maksud Sakura pemuda itu...Sasuke?

"Ahahaha...sudahlah Hinata-_chan_, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan ucapanku tadi! Hahaha..aku ini memang suka bicara sembarangan." Dan Sakura entah bagaimana sudah hilang dari pandangan Hinata yang masih menatap lurus. Ia bingung dengan semuanya.

'_Aku..merasa semuanya menutupi sesuatu dariku, tapi apa dan kenapa?'_ batin Hinata.

Hinata masih merenung hingga panggilan samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Kau sedang apa?" dan kalimat itu terdengar jelas ketika ia menoleh dan menemui wajah Sasuke yang sangat dengan dengan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak, dan membuat seisi kelas hening dan menatap kearah Hinata yang menurut mereka 'Aneh' ,berteriak sendiri dengan wajah memerah. –karena mereka tak bisa melihat Sasuke! Sasuke roh!

"Hei, diamlah! Kau akan dianggap gila karena histeris sendiri seperti itu." ucap Sasuke yang sekarang duduk dimeja Hinata.

"K-Kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba? a-aku _kan_ kaget." Gumam Hinata, hampir mencicit. –tak mau dianggap gila karena sekarang ia berbicara dengan roh yang tak nampak.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku rindu padamu."

"A-Apa?"

"Ku bilang, aku kelaparan karena kau meninggalkan aku sendiri didalam kamarmu!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"K-Kau kan hantu, mana bisa kelaparan?"

"Hei, aku ini hantu yang istimewa!"

"Iya-iya."

Percakapan mereka harus berakhir ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah dengan mata _Jade_ memandng lurus dan berjalan kearah Hinata –ralat- Hinata dan Sasuke.

Teman sekelas Hinata memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan tatapan kagum, dan menatap iri pada Hinata.

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku Gaara Sabaku. Orang yang sebentar lagi..." ia memberi jeda, lalu tersenyum pada gadis itu, "...menjadi suamimu."

_**What...?!**_

_**The...?!**_

_**HELL...?!**_

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Sasuke? Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Matanya berkilat marah. Andai saja ia bukan roh dan tubuhnya masih utuh, mungkin jika ia memukul pemuda angkuh didepannya ini,dan akan menghasilkan benjolan besar diwajah menyebalkan pemuda merah , ia hanya roh. Dunia mereka berbeda, menyentuh sajapun ia tak bisa apa lagi memukul?

"Ck,sial!" decak Sasuke, dan sontak membuat Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke berada.

Gaara mengikuti pandangan Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Kau memandangi siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"_A-Ah_, bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita...kencan?" Gaar tersenyum pada Hinata, dan sontak gadis itu merona. Baru pertama kali ia mendapat ajakan kencan dari lawan jenisnya.

Sasuke memerah. Bukan karena malu. Tapi karena ia menahan amarah yang memuncak. Ia benci diabaikan, apa karena ia tak terlihat?

Ia benci pada setan merah didepannya ini. Datang-datang sudah mengajak Hinata kencan.

Dan lagi, Hinata merespon dengan wajah yang merona dan tampang malu-malu, siapa yang tak salah sangka? Orang pasti mengira Hinata menyetujui tawaran itu.

Dan Sasuke benci tatapan Gaara menatap Hinata.

Dan ia benci cara gadis itu tersenyum pada Gaara.

Tapi...ia siapa? Itu bukan haknya melarang Hinata berkencan dengan siapapun atau...

Ah, ia hantu! Dan pastilah tak ada perasaan _emosional_ dan perasaan manusiawi yang sekarang menghinggapinya.

Ia bersumpah akan mengikuti mereka berkencan, dan akan menggagalkan kencan pertama mereka. Itulah niatan Sasuke disertai seringai iblis.

"Baiklah." Dan _**Gotcha**_! Jawaban Hinata membuat dirinya seakan hancur lebur!

Ia memicingkan matanya pada gadis itu, namun nampaknya gadis itu terlalu larut dalam percakapan ringannya dengan Gaara hingga benar-benar menganggapnya hanya angin lalu.

'_Sialan,lihat saja nanti...'_

Dan ketika itulah takdir mulai kembali membumbui kisah mereka.

Mereka –ah atau hanya _**dia**_ yang tak sadar ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka.

...

_**To Be Continued**_...

Balasan Review ^^ :

Cahya Uchiha:Makasih udah review, ini udh dilanjut^^jangan bosen review yaa...

Lawchan-Ai: Makasih^^ ini udah lanjut. Like SasuHina!#SorakSorakGaje #DilemparSendal

Untuk reader yang memfollow, nge'favourite ff ini,maupun silent reader, makasih ya udah menyempatkan membaca cerita nanGaje ini. Maaf jika ada salah kata,atau typo(s) yang masih berserakan.

Arigatou.^^

Mind To RnR?


End file.
